fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Protect Everyone's Emotions! Save The Butterfly Crest!
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Protect Everyone's Emotions! Save The Rainbow Crest! '''(''Purikyua Ooru Sutaazu Nyuu Suteeji '''2: ''Minna no kanjo o mamore! Batafuraikuresuto o skukutte kudasai!' '''みんなの感情を守れ！バタフライクレストを救って下さい！) is Techieberry38's second movie and the fanmade fifth installment in the All Stars crossover movie series. The Miracle Light for this movie is the Butterfly Miracle Light. See the canonical page of the All Stars movies here! Synopis Just like the last movie, we head to Yokohama, where Ayumi lives. Ayumi is walking to the park when Umeki, heading the other way, nearly bumps into her and the "mystirous light scene" (as shown when cures met each other in their regular forms in past movies) comes on. Both Umeki and Ayumi are a little confused over that, but keep walking. In the meantime, Mepple, Mipple, Porun, Lulun, Flappy, Choppy, Moop, Foop, Coco, Natts, Milk, Chiffon (who seems to have fallen asleep), Tart, Chypre, Coffret, Hummy, the Fairy Tones, Candy , Pop and Dia are having a meeting to discuss how to celebrate Potporri's 1st birthday , in which Chypre and Coffret are the hosts this time. Chiffon, in her dream, says something about a feast. That was it! A feast! Full of tasty things like miso soup, takoyaki and more. Everyone gives their opinion on what should be on the menu. But they come to a question. What after? Tart says to take her to Fairy Park, but Fairy Park is under reconstruction after Fu- Chan unknowingly destroyed it. Hummy suggested to take Potporri to the the Clover Town Summer Treats Fair. It was a great Idea and the mascots return to the human world to tell their cure partners. All the cures are excited about this celebration. They're about to start cooking and baking at Umeki's house when Hinata, now a full grown Houou, warns the girls that darkness will try to aquire something important. Hinata explains the Butterfly Crest and why the former villains ( and some of the new ones) want it so much. The girls say they'll be ready and continue creating a feast and keeping Potporri out of the surprise. Everyone helps set the table. The cures are just about to set the food on the table when an explosion happens outside and the suddenly turns grey. They set the food down and run outside to see what happened. Northa, Poisonny and Anacondy appear. Poisonny says that Blackout, who is the Dark King, Akudaikan, Desperaia, Moebus, Dune's remaining dark powers, Noise's remaining dark powers, Emperor Pierrot, Queen Loniness, Queen Despair's creator, Black Hole, Fusion's remaining dark powers, combined into one, revived them and everyone else. Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Saki, Mai, Nozomi,Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Kurumi, Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika, Umeki, Ayumi and Michiko transformed into Pretty Cure, ready to protect the Butterfly Crest. Umeki and Michiko are surprised about more cures but shrug it off. Northa opens up a portal. Anacondy explains that they must get through all these stages or just let darkness take over. Knowing that giving up was not an option, all the cures jump into the acorn shaped portal. The first stage was a game of escape. Each cure was trapped in their own little world and they had to destroy each monster and escape without getting their strengh drained in illusions . Everyone struggled at first, but eventually made it out after realizing the illusions weren't real. The second stage was a game of kickball. No one knew how to play kickball, and to make matters worse, the cures were playing against the monsters they thought had been destroyed for good. But Cure Diamond came to the rescue. She told everyone to watch her. Cure Diamond kicked the ball to third base and ran to first base. As each cure got through kicking the ball with Umeki's help, the girls eventually won and purified their oppoments. The third stage was a dance contest. Each girl tried their best as they danced to a random song. The cures nearly lost, but when Cure Passion did an outstanding routine, all the cures won the dance contest, got a little ribbon, and jumped to the next stage. The fourth stage was a game of trivia. Buzzers went off, questions were marked wrong until Umeki, Reika, Karen and Yuri came up. They won the trivia for the girls and the minor stages were through. The final stage was the worst and most difficult. Each cure was trapped with another. Frozen and Freezen now had stronger powers and could freeze people's hearts longer. So Frozen and Freezen froze all the cures' hearts and got them to fight each other. Everyone was trapped like this except for cures Diamond, Echo and Ruby. Why? They were slow because they kept dropping their ribbons. They tried to break up the fights, but it didn't work. Cure Echo, Cure Diamond and Cure Ruby thought for a while, but Frozen and Freezen caught them hiding. However, Cure Ruby did a firey kick and punch, melting Frozen and Freezen temporarily. The girls tried again to break up the fights, when a blast of light hit Cure Echo and gave her a new ability that could melt the ice in their friends' hearts: Echo Delivery. She sent out her new attack, but there was only one blast of attack. So Cure Diamond and Cure Ruby used their Cure Sparklers and duplicated the disc of light. That seemed to work! Everyone stopped fighting and jumped out of the icy arena. All the cures jumped out off the portal. They landed on a planet like surface. The final battle. All the villains appeared towards them and said that if they won in a fight against them, the Butterfly Crest would be saved. However, if the villains won, the Butterfly Crest would fall in their hands and it would be all over. The cures and the villains charged at each other with all their strength. Try as each girl might, one by one the cures fell to the ground. Things seemed hopeless when Cure Pine, with faith and remaining power combined, threw her Linkrun at the Crest and reverted to Inori. Inori said that they should power up the Butterfly Crest so that it can protect itself and if it does get taken over, it can overpower the darkness. As the cures threw their items at the Butterfly Crest and reverted, the villains laughed and chortled. But as dire as things seemed, everyone grabbed their Miracle Butterfly Lights and continued to power up the Crest even more. Then the Butterfly Crest shone and shot out mini versions of itself. The girls picked them up. What do we do with these? Next, the Queen of the Garden of Light appeared and told them to wear the crests. Each girl put on the crests and acheved a new, mysterious form: Crystal Form. Seeing this new power up, the villains were not amused. Each villain brought out a piece of Blackout hidden within themselves. The villains first brought themselves to full power then fused themselves into one. Next, Blackout thrust himself into the being. The greatest darkness of all, Wisp was the new oppoment. But the crystal cures weren't afraid at all. They all charged at the giant hunk of darkness and fought like never before. When purification time came, each cure gathered to one spot. In the formation of a crystal, the girls used the all powerful attack Shining Butterfly Revolution and destroyed Wisp in a single hit. Finally everything was back to normal. Time to celebrate Potporri's birthday! The girls ran back to Umeki's house. The food is ready, the table is set, everything is ready. Just one last thing. The drinks! Itsuki says that Potporri loves to drink rose petal smoothies. What a strange smoothie flavour it was, but the cures blend as many as possible. Finally, Love takes a lemon merengue pie that Michiko baked earlier, cuts a slice, ties it to a string and puts it in Umeki's room where Potporri is sleeping. The smell of Michiko's pie wakes Potporri, and she follows the pie down the stairs, through the living room and to the kitchen. It was dark and seemingly deserted when the lights flash on and everyone jumps out and shouts happy birthday except for Chiffon, who said "kyua kyua prepu" instead. Potporri is surprised and happy, and the movie ends as the girls and mascots celebrate together. Characters Main Cures * Sakagami Ayumi/ Cure Echo *Taira Umeki/ Cure Diamond *Watari Michiko/ Cure Ruby *Hoshizora Miyuki/ Cure Happy *Hino Akane/ Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi/ Cure Peace *Midoriwaka Nao/ Cure March *Aoki Reika/ Cure Beauty *Momozono Love/ Cure Peach *Aono Miki/ Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/ Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/ Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/ Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/ Cure Marine Other Cures *Misumi Nagisa/ Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/ Cure White *Kojou Hikari/ Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/ Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai/ Cure Egret *Yumehara Nozomi/ Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/ Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/ Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/ Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/ Cure Aqua *Hojo Hibiki/ Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/ Cure Rhythm *Kurowaka Ellen/ Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/ Cure Muse Main Mascots *Dia *Candy *Hummy *Potporri *Coffret *Chypre *Chiffon Other Mascots *Pop *Fairy Tones *Mipple *Mepple *Porun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Milk *Tart Movie Exclusive Characters *Wisp Funny moments ''Kickball world Saki: We're playing baseball? Oh yeah! Desertarian: Pretty Cure! You are up to bat in this game! Desertarian spins utility ball Saki: Ehhhhh!? Don't tell me I'm batting that...... Umeki: Saki! You don't hit a kickball with a bat, you kick it! Saki: Did baseball change in the few hundred years? P.E. class is evil..... Umeki: *facepalm* _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Trivia game Akanbe: Round 1! World history! Country of choice: Canada! Cure Sunny, up! Cure Sunny: Ehhh...... Akanbe: Question 1! What pelt was used for the very popular h- Cure Sunny: Canadian Shield! Railway! Blackfoot tribe! Voyageur! I don't know, oh....... Cure Happy: Sunny!? Every Precure: We're done for...... Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure